Hypersonic - Heroism
by Subsurface
Summary: Sonic Heroes' story isn't... perfect. Knuckles for example doesn't even bother guarding the master emerald anymore, and Amy basically assaulted Sonic. There were good parts, however. The Chaotix's story at least was pivotal to the main plot, and Shadow's substory was given a life of its own. If you want to watch me try and fail at improving that, that's what this document is for.


It has been a couple of years since the Space Colony ARK blasted a quarter of the moon's mass off, sending it back to earth as small meteorites. After that, Sonic had to rescue Cream from the hands of the Doctor, and Knuckles was tricked once more by the sinister mad scientist. Defeating the mad scientist and rescuing his hostages, Sonic relaxes in the shade with his best friend Tails and his overly-endearing fangirl Amy.

"Hey Sonic, I finished modding the Tornado! Wanna hop in and give it a test flight?"

Sonic slides out of his hammock. He is greeted by the eyes of Amy Rose.

"Can I fly the plane too?"

Sonic looks towards Tails for his opinion. The fox shakes his head. "I put more complex controls and algorithms into the console, so I'm not sure you would get the hang of it without at least half an hour of instruction. Either you or Amy would be getting in this machine, not both. I'm also not confident about-"

"Is it just because I'm a girl?!" Amy interjects.

"Uh, no..."

"Amy, come on, chill out." Sonic responds. "Besides, it's currently an untested machine. Do you know _any_ of the safety features built into this thing in an emergency?"

Amy immediately quiets down.

"Don't take it personally. Besides, if I board the plane first, I could teach you how to fly it while Tails hangs around on the ground."

"Really?!" Amy's eyes widen at the thought of Sonic being behind her on a high-speed vehicle.

"Or I could let Tails be your copilot."

"Hey!" Amy's fists clench at the mood whiplash she feels from that comment.

"Woah! Your face went totally red at that. You know I'm like, 50% older than you right now, right?" Sonic's posture straightens as he turns his back towards Amy. "So Tails, what kinds of new toys did you slap onto my baby?"

"I gave it a more advanced autopilot program. It could land and take off by itself. This button turns it off..."

"Does this thing run off of chaos energy? I kind of misplaced the emeralds after saving Vanilla."

Raising an eyebrow, Tails moves underneath the engine compartment, revealing an array of Chaos Drives.

"No, but a chaos emerald would have been really handy."

Snapping his fingers, Sonic climbs on board the Tornado. "Well, you weren't kidding when you said you put something complex in this thing. There's a lot of dials and gauges that I don't recognize. Can ya give me a run-through on what each of these things mean besides the classic stuff?"

"Well, while we have a conventional fuel gauge right here, there's also the energy, power, and temperature monitors for the Chaos Drives, which is shown here on a chromatophoric display, meaning it still works when in sleep mode and emits no light. I didn't make this myself though, had to outsource that." Tails shakes his head. "The only people who have cutting-edge technology like that are Robotnik Corp and GUN."

"Oh come- what kind of favor do we have to do for the government this time?"

"Well, I was able to optimize the power output in Chaos Drives a little better, and I shared that with GUN in exchange for the chromatophoric display tech."

Sonic lets out a deep sigh. "Oh well. Hopefully that would keep Egghead occupied long enough for us to participate in the race coming up in a couple of weeks. Something with the energy density of a Chaos Drive being able to emit a little more power is always helpful. Still, if we end up facing teleporting Ninja 'bots because Robotnik hacked into their servers, I'm blaming you."

"Haha, not a chance! The Tornado can't teleport, and a Chaos Drive only has enough energy for one of those stunts as far as GUN's technology goes."

"Any weapons I need to know about?"

"The Vulcan is fixed to the sides of the aircraft, between the wings. It's guaranteed to shoot straight in front of you. There's also the guided missiles and the Lancer Device."

"What's the Lancer Device?" Sonic turns his head towards Tails with a raised eyebrow.

"It's the same weapon that I used on the Tornado when we took on Shadow."

"Ah. Also the same weapon that taken down Robotnik's little Rambo toy. Did you change the targeting designator on it? The earlier one sucked."

"The latest version has the advantage of a heads-up display, and a simplified control system and safety system. Missiles have much better range, but are slower and heavier. There's five buttons- one to cancel, another to refresh your targets, and the three buttons beside them are for your different weapons. No ammunition is loaded right now though, and the Lancer has its safety engaged." Tails moves his finger to point at a set of five buttons encased under a sheet of glass.

"Now another question. Why do we need this stuff in a race?"

Tails backs away from the control panel for a second, mouth agape. "I-I'm sorry, I can't believe-"

Shaking his head, Sonic raises his hands up, trying to reassure Tails. "Hey, don't worry about it. It's not the end of the world."

Amy interjects into the conversation. "We can replace all of those guns with air brakes and take off those missiles, right?"

Tails nervously walks back to his workstation, grabbing a bottle of water from the counter. "Sure, I guess... I just... We should still test the aircraft so we could get a good baseline of how it performs, and add more modifications on the next iteration. Sorry about that. Start the engines, I'm climbing on board."

As the two-tailed fox gets both of his legs inside the copilot seat, the Tornado whirs to life, sending loose dust flying.

"We'll be back in thirty minutes Amy! Just sit tight!" Tails waves to his female colleague as the two depart for the skies.

Amy walks back to Sonic's hammock, grabbing her magazine on the way. A gossip magazine filled with the latest topics envelops a catalogue of motor vehicles. Between reproductions of classic cars dating back to a century to the modern and sleek sports cars with terrible fuel economy, she folds the thick outer layer and lets it lie on her lap while she browses the good stuff. After all, it's not like if the United Federation's president getting an impeachment trial actually means much of anything. The system won't inspire much positive change anyway.

Suddenly, a flash of light breaks out past the shade covering Amy's resting spot, removing her from her distraction. A small, metal object implants itself into the sand with a loud noise.

"AIEEE!"

Amy jumped out of the hammock, sending floppy magazines flying as her body stumbles onto the ground.

The pod pops open, emitting a noticeable percussive sound. A piece of paper ejects, and flies towards Amy, playing an audio transmission sounding vaguely like...

"EGGMAN?!"

Amy narrowly dodges the piece of paper, only for it to stick onto the aft support post of Sonic's hammock. A small explosion kicks up dust where the foreign object landed, with a secondary smoke trail ascending parallel to the Tornado's flight path. The vehicle curves around and descends to the ground. Tails scrambles out of the Tornado while Sonic does the best job he could at checking everything shuts down safely.

"Amy!" Tails yells, only for a much more sinister response.

"MUAHAHAHA! Guess what, Sonic Heroes! I've finally developed the ultimate weapon! In three days, I'll conquer the world! Think you can stop me?!"

"Eggman!" Sonic exclaims. "This ain't cool! Amy, where are you?!"

He jumps out of the Tornado, only to feel a hand pressed against his shoulder. He turns around.

"Woah!"

Amy went up right behind him, with her head tilted downward slightly and a pained, tired expression on her face.

"Jeez, Amy! How do you do that kind of thing?"

Taking Tails' water bottle from the Tornado's copilot seat, she helps herself to a drink, then lets go of Sonic.

"I guess this means I can't try out the Tornado with you, huh?"

A sympathetic frown forms on Tails face, outside the view of the two hedgehogs.

"I guess not." Tails says.

Clenching her fists, she walks over to where she has her Piko-Piko hammer.

"Okay then. I'll break one of Eggman's legs for kidnapping me. And the other for the second time. And his jaw for slapping me in the face and ruining my vacation! That sounds like fun, doesn't it sound like fun Tails?"

Tails is noticeably finding the whole situation disturbing. "Sonic? I think this is a trap."

Sonic shrugs at the concern. "Sounds like an invitation to party!"

Amy turns her head towards Sonic. "So that **does **mean I can't fly the new Tornado with you!"

"Heh, think I'd miss this? Time to crack that Eggman wide open!"

A group of robots teleport in, surrounding the three.

"What the?! Eggman's robots!" Tails yells. "How did they do that?!"

"Tails!" Sonic exclaims, obviously upset that his sarcastic prophecy is fulfilling itself.

Suddenly, a strong wind blows through the clearing. Amy disappears.

"AMY!" Sonic yells, finding Amy disappearing without a trace even more frustrating. "Tails! Let's take out the trash!"

Robots start attacking the duo. One of them, having a rather childish rendition of the mad doctor's visage, charges at them with a lance. Sonic leaps forward and plants his feet into its face, defeating it. Tails threw dummy ring bombs at two of the other machines.

Still, more of them keep coming.

Another strong wind blew through the clearing. Several recently-spawned robots were knocked over by the breeze.

"Amy, where are you?!" Tails yells over the storm.

"RIGHT..." A cloud of dust blows over a robot with a shield, slamming it into the other two. "HERE!"

Amy's hammer knocks over the last robot to spawn in that wave, leaving a sizeable crater in its backside. Behind it was Amy, hunching down over the machine from the momentum of her swing.

Overhead, a large battleship flies past them heading to Ocean Palace.

"I'm departing Seaside Hill Resort. You're going to keep up, Sonic." Amy says.

"Hey, wait, do you think you can just order us around like that, Amy?" Sonic replies.

She turns around. "I was just guessing what you're going to do, Sonic. Do you really think you can fall behind?"

Sonic turns his head towards Tails and sighs. "No point arguing with that."

Amy runs off into the distance.

"Better keep an eye on her so she doesn't do anything stupid."


End file.
